My Dream
by Rambeltilx
Summary: Yuna reflects on her love for a certain blitzball player. [YunaxTidus] Sort of..


OHMYGOD, it's not a RikkuxPaine fic! Not only that, but it's a heterosexual fic! OHMYGOD the world is ending! oo 

Anyways...hope you all enjoy this little tidbit of YunaxTidus goodness. Yuna's POV.

Two years ago, my purpose and goal in life was to save the world; at the cost of my own life, and one of my dear friends as well. The meaning behind it all....to save Spira, my home, my family. I was willing to die for that cause.

Then I found out I didn't have to die. There would have been relief replacing my ever-growing fear, except there were still more horrors to be committed. I had to destroy all the aeons; fight them until they fell to their knees and vanished in a swirl of moaning pyreflies. And then came the worst.

I had to watch my one true love fade away...right before my very eyes. I ran to hold him, but he was no more. Only a shadow, a shadow which I fell through, onto the cold metal deck of the airship. But I didn't feel the cold. I could only feel the painful burning in my heart as I watched him disappear from my vision, his voice carried away by the wind.

'Great job Yuna. You did it. You saved us all.' Everyone was so happy. Except me, but I still hid behind my forced smile. It wasn't just me that had saved Spira. It was all of them. But all eyes went to me. What about Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku? Auron, or even...him?

It was always Yuna. Yuna, Yuna, Yuna. I was so sick of hearing my own name that I wanted to run away and hide for the Eternal Calm.

I did run away. I thought I could run away from being a celebrity, but apparently that just wasn't possible. But when Rikku came to Besaid, showed me that sphere, and brought me back onto the Celsius, I felt I didn't need to hide from my own fame anymore. I then knew that I had friends; friends who didn't befriend me just because I was the high summoner who permanently defeated Sin. I had friends who really, deeply cared about me; enough to go all the way to Gagazet to bring a simple sphere to me.

Funny, how all my fame and admiration inspired me to do nothing but curl up in a corner and cover my ears. But one, tiny little sphere brought me to the title that I am today; a sphere hunter. A Gullwing, to be more specific.

At least....I thought we were sphere hunters for a while. Technically, the Gullwings are sphere hunters, we just...took a break from hunting spheres so we could...save the world. Even so, I felt at home again. And I felt complete, and I felt something deep inside myself driving me to fight to the finish. Unlike when I was a summoner, when there was fear. Always fear. Thoughts of doom, of my own death, swirling around in my head.

And just when I was convinced that I was never going to see him again, right when I was finally prepared to move on with my life....

I found him. No, we found him; Rikku, Paine, and myself that is. I could have never done it without them. And for that, I am forever grateful.

Such pure, unmatched joy when I fell into his arms, his damp clothes not bothering me one bit as we embraced. I didn't hear the people on the shore cheering. I didn't hear the waves crashing at the sand, nor did I hear the water lap at our soaked forms. I only heard, felt, and saw him. Finally, the object of my dreams and desires, that which I had been wanting and crying over for two years now....finally within my grasp. Mine. Forever and ever. Even if he was a dream....he was there. And that was all that mattered.

The festivities they held in Besaid that night meant little to nothing to me. I was still busy basking in his presence, my mind virtually incapable of comprehending the thank you's and congratulations being constantly offered.

And then, after the parties had ended and the flames died down, he and I returned to our hut. We made up for all lost time, or so it would seem...but I still hadn't had enough of him. And I still haven't, I guess. He has and always will be the main desire of my heart, and nothing will ever change that.

I love him. I would die for him; and I almost did on several occasions. Most people probably thought I was foolish for it. Like Paine said, "Maybe we should try letting go of our pasts and focus more on what's to come."

But I know now that...he was never a 'past'. He was never a memory. He is a dream. And I'll never stop following my dreams.

Hope you all liked it. This baby's been itching me to write it for months now. 


End file.
